The Atalantan Games: Round Two
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Sequel to The Atalanta Games and takes place sometime in GT. Spectra returns to Earth, but she isn't intrested in Goku this time... Rather, she wants his unwed son. GtPr
1. Overlooked Rule

"The Atalanta Games: Round Two"

Written by: Toni Ferraro

All Dragonball and related characters (c) to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animations.

Spectra (c) to the Minkgirl! XD

----------------

A/N: In this chapter, the story will be based morely off the dubbed version, because it's easier, people will know what the characters are saying, and I imagine this story in English instead of Japanese.

Enjoy!

---------------

Far away in space, on a familiar Atalantan ship, another game was taking place as a giant alien went all out towards the redheaded warrior. The blue alien shot fists left and right while jumping over the corpses of earlier competitors who have failed. The female fighter blocked each blow with her golden spear, and swiped the alien, cutting through the skin of the chest. He staggered over, clamping his hand over his wound, which opened an opportunity for the woman to kick him square in the face. As the alien fell backwards, the Atalantan swiped her spear under his legs, knocking him off his feet. Once on the ground, she leapt up onto his chest, and pointed the spear at his head. "Pathetic... you lose!"

"NO! Spectra, please, don't!" the alien pleaded.

"You know the rules..."

"Please! I only entered because... I love you!"

Spectra froze for a second, lowering her spear slightly. "You... do?"

The alien smiled warmly, and nodded.

However, the woman only sneered and rose her spear again. "Too bad." And she executed him.

Once he breathed his final breath, Spectra yanked the spear out of her opponent's face and wiped off the blood and gore with her purple cape. Just like old times, only Liw wasn't around to draw her bath, clean her spear, or worse yet, clean up the dead bodies.

She hated to admit it, but she missed the small woman. At least she was someone who she could complain to and have listened to her thoughts. She must have finally grown a nerve to rebel ever since that Goku ordeal.

Goku... To Spectra, he was the real winner of her Atalanta Game. Sure in the end, she gave the final blow, but that was when the moron actually risked himself to save that annoying twit of a wife of his. But that wasn't her fault. He had beaten her, he announced it himself. Liw was even there to see it. She only didn't pursue him because it was clear he didn't want to claim his prize despite the rules distinctly say the winner must marry the warrior should they win. The fact that Spectra had injured Goku in the end worked for him to escape with that woman. He knew her little trick... he wouldn't fall for it again, so what was the point? So she returned to her home universe, where atalantans were widely known, as were their rules, so witnesses weren't exactly necessary, which was no trouble since Liw decided to leave.

That was less than twenty years ago... Spectra thought if she could move on, she could find somebody at least close to Goku's strength, if not equal. Unfortunately, no man in the universe had even matched her own strength. It didn't take normal atalantans to find husbands, why was she so different?

Feeling overwhelmed and bored (that was the last of a group of aliens who challenged the warrior), she decided to head off into her bedroom, and clean the mess up later. She always tried to delay the cleanup.

Once in her room, she had opened up the book of "Atalantan Legends" and skimmed through.

"'The Atalantans are an alien race consisting of women who battle competitors in order to find suitable husbands. If the challenger beats her, then he wins her hand in marriage. However, if the Atalantan woman defeats her opponent, she must kill him'," she boredly read, "Yeah, I already know this much, but it has been awhile since I read this thing." She skimmed through more pages, "See? It says so right here! 'Once the opponent has beaten the warrior, he therefore accepts the marriage proposal under any circumstances, which is mainly why single men most often take apart in the games'. Okay, so maybe I kinda tricked him, but he still battled and there was a witness! It just has to count!"

She groaned and continued on, "But it's been about twenty years now," she sighed, "He probably forgotten all about it, and I've certainly moved on... But with no luck over the years, how could I pass that opportunity up? I don't care what happened in the end... Goku WAS the winner of the Atalanta Game! There has to be _some_ personal gain from--"

She cut herself off once she eyed something interesting on the page below. "'If, however, the contestant is unable to marry the Atalantan warrior for any reason, the marriage then falls upon his unwed son.'"

An unwed son... Spectra remembered Goku's profile. It not only said he was married, but had two sons!

The giddy Atalantan jumped off her bed, and headed into the control room to set courses for the planet Earth. Perhaps she will find her husband after all.

------------------------

"I sure hope your family likes me, Goten," said Valese as her boyfriend led the way to his house.

"I don't see why they wouldn't," said Goten, "Don't worry so much. They may seem alittle, well, odd... but they're really nice. I'm sure you'll be a big hit with them."

"I hope so," said Valese, "At least I could make a good impression with my noodle casserole."

"If that's the case, then my dad loves you already," Goten laughed as he opened the door and led his current interest inside, "I'm home!"

"Well, it's about time!" Chi-chi yelled from the kitchen, "I thought we were going to have to send a rescue team after you!"

"Mom, I was only gone for 10 minutes..."

"You can fly! That would've taken you five! Did that girl make you walk?"

"No... I took my air cycle. Just for the heck of it."

"Young man if you ever worry me like that again, you'll be grounded for infinity!"

"C'mon, Chi-chi," called a child-like voice as a young boy entered the room, "He's not a little boy anymore. You need to lay back and relax every now and then." The boy looked up at the couple and smiled, "Hi."

"Hello," Valese bowed, "Nice to meet you. You must be Gohan, Goten's brother. But, I thought he said you were older than him..."

An older man wearing glasses walked in, with a young girl by his side. "Er, actually, I'm... uh..." the man stuttered, not sure how to explain things.

Valese looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be his father. I made noodle casserole. Goten says you may love it," she said handing the wrapped bowel to the man.

Goten nudged the brunette beauty, "Valese, _that's_ my older brother Gohan..."

Valese blinked, "_You_?" she pointed down to the boy, "But then... who are you?"

The boy grinned, "I'm his father."

Valese was taken back, and looked up at Goten, then back down at the boy, "You... his?"

Goten sweated a bit, "It's sort of a long story..."

Valese nodded, "Well... if you say so." She looked over at the little girl standing by the man, "Hi there, you must be Goten's mother."

The girl cocked an eyebrow, "Mother? No, you doofus! I'm his niece!"

"I'M his mother," boomed a voice from behind. They turned to see an elder woman standing behind them with a scowl on her face and a younger looking woman following her.

Valese bowed slightly, "H-hello, Mrs. Son," she said politely, "It's very nice to meet you and your family. You have a nice home."

"Don't play the innocent act," sneered Chi-chi, "You may seem like a nice girl, but I know you're planning on keeping Goten out late every night and making him some kind of rebellious delinquent! I've got my eye on you, missy!" She turned and stormed into the kitchen.

Valese blinked in surprise. "Oops... I guess she doesn't like me."

"Don't be silly," said Goten, "She's very skeptic about anyone new she meets."

"Yeah," said the other woman, "I mean, she was hostile with me when we first met, and now I'm like a daughter."

"By the way," said Goten, "This is Gohan's wife, Videl, and their daughter Pan. Mr. Satan's here too, somewhere. And this, believe it or not, is my father Goku."

"Nice to meet you all," Valese smiled. Everyone else nodded in response.

"HEY YOU!" Chi-chi yelled, "If you're planning on being Goten's wife one day, then make yourself useful and help set the table!"

"There, y'see?" smiled Goten, "She's accepted you already."

Valese sweated a bit, and followed Videl into the kitchen. Goten turned to the others. "Well? What do you think?"

Gohan gave a blank stare, unsure what to say about his brother's latest girlfriend. Pan shrugged, "Eh. I'm curious to see how long this one lasts..."

Goku, however, smiled, "I like her!" he chimed, "She seems nice, and innocent."

Gohan smiled a bit, "No offense, Dad," he said, "But that fits your description perfectly..."


	2. Goten Kidnapped!

Spectra smiled evilly as she saw the beautiful blue planet before her. She had always hoped that she would see it again after her bout with Goku, not just for the beauty, but for her husband.

While traveling the galaxy, she contacted as many planets and races as possible. Her first try was obviously at Planet Yardrat where Liw had first retrieved the information on Goku, but apparently the Saiyan warrior had managed to contact the planet and asked not to give out anymore information.

Luckily, Goku was quite known around the galaxy. While contacting as many people as possible, she was able to milk vital information from whoever had heard of the Saiyan hero. From what she had learned, one of Goku's sons was already married with a child, but the other was still very much single. That was enough for her. Spectra was finally about to receive her husband.

The ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. "Here I come... Goten."

---

"Hey, this casserole really is good!" chimed Goku as he gobbled as much as he could down.

"Thanks," said Valese, "I only wish I had made more so everyone else could try..."

Chi-chi fumed, "First she steals my son, then she usurps my cooking?"

"So, um, Valese," spoke Videl, "How did you and Goten meet?"

"He rescued me from an oncoming bus," Valese answered, "I guess I just wasn't paying attention when I crossed the road, but I certainly couldn't take my eyes off the man who rushed me out of the way before I could get hit."

"Oh great," muttered Chi-chi, "Just what he needs... a damsel in distress..."

"Did you know Uncle Goten had about 10 other girlfriends before he met you?" chirped Pan, causing Goten to cringe.

Valese however put a hand behind her head, "Er, yea, he told me... But I never really had much luck with guys myself. But Goten seems different."

"Same here," said Goten, "Out of all the girls I met, I have to admit you really stand out, Valese."

"I bet he says that to ALL the girls he dates!" Pan grinned.

Goten chuckled, but scowled at his niece, "Pan, sweetheart, it's time for you to stop talking now...!"

Pan fumed, "Quit talking to me like I'm a three-year-old! Grandpa's closer to that age, mentally and PHYSICALLY!"

The ten-year-old-ish man glanced up, "You say something?"

Valese chuckled, "My, what an interesting family. I think I can get used to this..."

"Goku, you haven't even tried any of my warthog snout!" Chi-chi complained, "When are you going to eat the food that _I_ prepared?"

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Goku smiled as he picked up a forkful of his wife's cooking. Before he got it into his mouth, however, he immediately froze.

"Goku? Why did you stop?" said Chi-chi, "Don't tell me you actually prefer that girl's casserole over my specialties!"

"No... it's not that," said Goku, with a serious look on his face.

"Dad, what is it?" asked Gohan.

"Shh..." Goku hushed, trying to concentrate, "That ki... it felt familiar."

Goten concentrated himself, "Yeah, I sort of felt it too..."

Gohan nodded, "But the last time I felt it, it came from..."

The three gasped, remembering who it was. "What?" cried Chi-chi, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Chi-chi, whatever happens, do NOT leave the house, understand? Stay here!" Goku ordered as he jumped out of his seat and raced out the front door with his two sons following.

"Wait for me!" cried Pan as she jumped out and followed her grandfather.

"Pan, wait, be careful!" Mr. Satan called as he chased after her. The other three women crowded by the window to see what was going on.

Once outside, the Son men glanced around themselves. "I don't see her," said Gohan.

"She could have that cloaking device on," said Goku, "It hides her power level as well as her ship."

"Then she could be anywhere!" said Goten, "But where... and why?"

As if to answer, there was a sudden chuckle from the sky, as if it was being megaphoned. "Spectra..." Goku growled.

"Well, well, well... nice to see you all. I'm glad you decided to come out and show yourself... _Goten_!"

Goten blinked in confusion. Suddenly, out of nowhere, four straps zipped down and wrapped around the man's arms and legs and in an instant, he was quickly hauled away into whatever the straps were coming from, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"GOTEN!" Goku cried.

Valese gasped. "No! GOTEN!" she cried as she raced outside.

"Valese, no, don't go out!" Chi-chi called running after her. Videl followed, not wanting to be the only person inside.

Goku was about to fly up after his son when suddenly, an aging Atalantan appeared in his way, shoving him back to the ground in a single shove. "Well, hello there Goku," Spectra mused, "Long time no see. My, how you've shrunk! If we were to battle again, I'd probably take you out in a second!"

"What do you want with Goten?" Goku demanded.

"Remember our first battle?" said Spectra, "You were the official winner, y'know, even if I did deal the 'final blast'. However, I didn't notice until now that I had overlooked a very crucial rule in the Atalanta Games... if the winner is unable to marry the warrior, then marriage falls upon his unwed son. Since that one already seems to be taken," she gestured at Gohan, "I may as well go for the next best thing."

"No!" Valese cried, "I won't let you! Bring back Goten! NOW!"

Spectra twitched her nose, "And who are you? His wife?"

The girl blushed, "Well... um, I... uh..."

Spectra grinned, "Didn't think so. See, isn't this fair? I only took Goten because I wasn't sure how you'd react... whether you like the idea or not, he is officially mine."

"You know I didn't win, Spectra," said Goku, "And I don't care what your stupid laws say! Give us back Goten or else!"

"Or else what...?" the Atalantan smirked.

"Or else I'll MAKE YOU!" Valese screamed, "I don't care who you are or what you've done! I won't let you take Goten away!"

Spectra scowled, "Damn... you seem attached to the boy," she muttered, but then smirked, "Tell ya what... if you love him the way you talk like you do, then I'll give you a chance to take him back. Y'know, just to show what a nice person I am. We'll hold a game... nothing like the traditional games, though. This time, if you win, you can keep Goten and I'll leave. However if I win, I'll marry Goten and kill you off!"

Valese gasped at the thought, which pleased Spectra very much. "It requires martial arts," the alien woman continued, "Interested?"

"But... I don't even know how to fight!" said Valese.

Spectra smirked. "Pity."

"Why fight her when you can fight a REAL female warrior!" shouted Pan, "I'LL be your opponent!" The quarter-Saiyan then jumped at Spectra, her fist extended.

"Pan, no!" Mr. Satan cried.

But it was too late. Pan was heading straight for the Atalantan, ready to strike. But before she could even hit her, Spectra had simply raised her hand and swatted the girl away. Pan landed on the ground below, immediately losing consciousness. Mr. Satan wasted no time rushing to his granddaughter, scooping her up, and cradling her close. "Pan! Oh, Pan, sweetheart, are you alright? Don't worry honey, everything's going to be okay, just hold on!"

The sound of Spectra laughing turned everyone else's attention towards her. "If THAT'S the strongest female fighter you've got, then you're pretty much screwed!" she sneered, "I renounce my offer, and spare you your life, not to mention the humiliation." She grinned, "I hope you'll all be able to attend the wedding of Goten Son and Spectra, the greatest Atalantan warrior to ever live! Heheheheh!"

Valese's fist shook in rage while everyone else looked helpless. All the sudden, the girl glared up fiercely at the alien. "NO!" she shouted, "I won't let you! I WILL fight you! And I will bring Goten back! You hear?"

Everyone looked at the brunette in shock. Spectra twitched her nose again, "Sheesh, you must have some kind of a death wish," she muttered, "Alright, tell ya what... I've waited twenty years for a husband, I can wait another week. You have until Saturday to train! I suggest you learn as much as possible, not like it matters anyway since I'm sure to be the victor." The female warrior floated upwards into her cloaked ship, "So long!" She disappeared once entering.

Gohan rushed into the air, punching around, trying to feel the ship, but to no avail. "No!" he cried, "She must have taken it away already! We should've attacked it while we had the chance!"

"And risk injuring Goten?" said Goku, "We have no other choice but to have Valese save him..."

At this, Valese fell to her knees and wept into her hands, "Wh... What have I done? I don't know how to fight! I'll be killed! Worse... I'll lose Goten..."

Videl rubbed the girl's back, "Don't worry Valese," she assured, "I'll fight in your place, okay?"

"It's no good, Videl," said Goku, "Spectra will only kill you if you try to fight instead. Valese is the only person who can fight her."

"Then..." Mr. Satan murmured, "We're pretty much screwed?"

Valese continued to sob. Goku knelt down to her to try and look her in the eye as she was gazing downwards. "Valese, it'll be okay... I'll train you!"

The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at the boy. "You...?"

"But Dad," said Gohan, "Spectra gave us only a few days to train! It'll be impossible to get her up to Spectra's level from scratch!"

Goku stood back up and looked up at his son, smiling his well-known smile, "Teehee... You forget. We've got the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

Everyone smiled at the thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" said Chi-chi.

"The Hyperbolic... what?" Valese blinked.

Gohan's smiled then faded. "No wait, it's no good," he said, "The entrance to the Time Chamber disappeared when Piccolo destroyed the doorway from within, remember?"

Goku's smile didn't change. "Not quite," he smirked, "Can we say 'Instant Transmission'? As long as the dimension itself is located in the same spot, I can transport us in there."

"You can do that?" asked Videl.

Goku nodded, "It worked before when I infiltrated Spectra's spaceship. Hopefully, it should work for the time chamber as well."

"Could... somebody please tell me what you're all talking about?" Valese blinked.

"Oh, sorry," said Goku turning to her, "If we train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, that should give us plenty of time. In fact, if we start now, you may be able to reach Spectra's level in about three or four years."

"But Mr. Goku," said Valese, "We don't have three or four years! We've only got five days!"

"Let me finish," said Goku, "For every year that passes in the chamber, a whole day passes out here on Earth. So if we have five days here, then that means we've got up to five years in the Time Chamber!"

"Five whole years...?"

"Depending on how dedicated you are, it shouldn't even take that long," Goku extended his hand, "But it's your choice, Valese. It's up to you. Do you want to do this?"

Valese wiped away another tear, then smiled. "Of course! Anything to get Goten back!"

Goku smiled. "Okay then, let's go!" He levitated into the air, took Valese under her armpits, and took off into the sky, "See ya guys on Saturday!"

"Good luck!" called Gohan.

"Valese!" Chi-chi called, "You bring my little boy back in one piece, y'hear?"

--------------

A/N: I very much understand that this chapter is probably riddled with plotholes... But then again, GT itself was riddled with plotholes, so there. :P

Just to let you know, this story doesn't fit into the official GT line. Think of it like one of the DBZ movies, since they never really fit the DBZ line either. I mean, when I start writing "Dragonball XG", Valese isn't going to be some strong She-Warrior who's suddenly five years older than Goten. In otherwords, this story is kinda out of place, but mainly written in defense of Valese (aka Paresu). Almost all the time you see fanfics where Bra suddenly trains and gets strong, and winds up with Goten in the end. Marron sometimes is written this way as well. But never Paresu, who is always portrayed as a self-centered bitch. Well, for once, here's a fanfic where SHE trains and gets strong and fights for Goten's love! Yay!


	3. Training

Dende smiled at the sight of a young boy flying through the air while carrying a girl who was holding bags of groceries. Earlier he and Mr. Popo had felt disturbances below and knew something had happened to one of the Z warriors, so it was no surprise that Goku was stopping by. But why he had a young woman with him was a mystery to the guardian.

"Goku, it's good to see you," Dende greeted.

Goku nodded, "Same here. I wish this was a social gathering though..."

"Dende and Popo felt something bad happening below," said Mr. Popo, "Something must be wrong if Goku is here. What is it?"

"Goten's been kidnapped," the Saiyan explained, "And only Valese here can save him. Except she's no where near this enemy's level. However, I figured a few 'years' in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber could help catch up to her level."

"I see," Dende murmured, "But the entrance to the Time Chamber's destroyed. There's no way you can enter it."

"We can enter if I use Instant Transmission," answered a deeper voice.

Valese turned around, and shrieked at the sight of a tall, bulky man with red fur covering his arms and chest, long black spiky hair, and narrow yellow eyes. Goku blinked, then laughed nervously, "Oops, sorry... guess I forgot to tell you ahead of time... Don't worry, I'm still the same Goku, only this is my Super Saiyan 4 form. It's the only way I can use Instant Transmission."

"Oh..." Valese stared, "This is getting stranger and stranger..."

"You still want to go through with this?" asked Goku, "You can back out now if you wish."

Valese shook her head, "I don't care what I have to go through... I'm going to get Goten back!"

Goku smirked, "Alright then... let's go."

The four made their way to a doorway, and opened the door. But inside was only an empty room. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...?" asked Valese.

"Not quite," said Goku as he led the girl inside, "The doorway from the inside was destroyed, so the gateway was destroyed as well. However, if the actual dimension itself is still here, I should be able to transport us both there, so long as it exists."

"You can do that?" asked Dende.

Goku nodded, "Yep. I improved the technique just a bit." He took a hold of Valese's arm, "Ready to go?"

The girl nodded, "Yes... let's do this."

The Super Saiyan 4 put two fingers to his head, and the two vanished.

Once inside, Valese immediately fell to the ground, the groceries spilling everywhere, as she struggled to breathe. Goku was immediately at her side, rubbing her back. "Aigh," he muttered, "I forgot about the density here! The air's thicker and the gravity's five times heavier."

"How long... are we here... again?" Valese gasped.

"At most five years," Goku responded, "It's going to be a rough start, but I'm sure this'll help toughen up your muscles and even your lungs."

The brunette struggled to stand back to her feet, "If... you... say so..."

"Right," Goku sweated a bit, "I guess the first step to our training is to just get use to the room."

---

Goten pulled and tugged at the tight steel bounding his arms and legs, but it wouldn't get loose. "Argh! What kind of bondage is this?"

"It's a specialty titanium steel," responded a female voice from the other side of the cell, "Very rare in this side of the galaxy. Not even the strongest warriors could break free. I was able to get it from a space pirate's brigade, in exchange for a chance to battle for my hand in marriage... obviously, they lost."

"What kind of person are you?" Goten growled, "I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Atalantan Race and what we do?"

"Actually, Dad told me all about it... and the slimy underhanded things you do just to get what you want. If you really want me, why not just battle me like you did with my father?"

"Well, I could," said Spectra, "But then if I gave you that choice, you'd obviously choose to skip out on the opportunity." She stroked the demi-Saiyan's cheek, "At least give me a chance, _pumpkin_."

"I am NOT your pumpkin!" Goten sneered, shaking his head to push her hand away, "I don't care what it takes, I'm getting out of here and making sure you keep your sorry carcass out of this galaxy once and for all!"

"You talk tough," said Spectra, "But once we're married, you'll see what a great wife I can be... much better than that dimwit with you earlier..."

"You mean Valese?"

"Is that her name? Well, after a week, I'll let you see Miss Valese one more time... before I destroy her."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, the dimwitted girl took my offer to fight for your freedom. Of course, she doesn't look like she can carry even a grain of rice across the room, so you know sooner or later, you and I will be together in the end."

Goten stared ahead, like he had just seen a ghost. "No..."

"Yes..." Spectra mused, stroking his cheek once more, "You just see."

---

It was a rough start in the beginning but it didn't take long for Valese to adjust to the room's atmosphere. About a month later, she was able to move and breathe as if she were outside on the Earth. Goku assured that if adjusting here was easy, imagine how much easier it would be back out there.

It didn't take long for the girl to master the basic martial arts. She could punch, kick and counter without a problem. Halfway into their second year, Goku felt she was ready to kick it up a notch, as in "Z Style" training. The first thing he taught her was to connect to her ki, summon it, and then use it to either fly to attack. Once mastering her ki abilities, her basic martial arts greatly improved.

Spectra was strong, but Goku estimated her full strength somewhere between Tien and Krillin. It had already been three years since he started training Valese, but with every moment dedicated to get stronger in a room with dense air and high gravity, she was slowly but surely catching up to the Atalantan, even if she was just a mere human. Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and even Uub were once mere humans. It was no surprise to Goku that Valese could achieve such strength as well.

"Well Valese," said Goku one day after a full four years since they started, "You've improved a lot. I'm really impressed... and proud."

"Thanks..." Valese murmured, staring at herself up and down at a full-length mirror. She was now wearing an orange gi that once belonged to Goku. He certainly had plenty to spare.

"Are you okay?" the Saiyan boy came up to her, sensing she was troubled by something.

"Has it really been four years?" said Valese, "I mean, back then, I was only half a year younger than Goten... but now I'm four years older. And I don't look as pretty anymore..."

"I guess I forgot to mention that you might not have the same... 'girlish' figure you use to have," said Goku, "But looks aren't everything. If Goten really loves you, he'll still stay with you, even if you look all muscley and four years older. You still love him, right?"

"I still think about him," responded the girl, "Here, it's been four years, and I really wanna see him again, but if he was really gone for 4 years, I might've moved on... but knowing that for him it's only been four days, I can't give up now! I know he's waiting for me! And I will not turn back..."

Goku smiled. "Good for you," he said, "And for the record... I still think you look beautiful."

Valese looked down at him and smiled.

"It shouldn't be long now," said Goku, "You've gotten really strong, but Spectra's still ahead. I'd say maybe a few more months should put you two dead even... that is, if you want to continue."

Valese balled her fists and nodded, "Let's do it!"


	4. The Battle Begins

Goten groggily opened his eyes. "Er... what time is it..?"

"Morning, sleepy head," Spectra mused, not too far away, "Here. Eat something." She shoved a dark purple substance into Goten's mouth. The Saiyan wasn't sure what exactly it was, but as long as it was edible, and since he still couldn't get out of the tight bondage, he didn't care. "By the way, it's been five days now. Poor thing, you must really need to stretch those limbs. I'd let ya out, but then you might try to escape. Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"It's been five days already?" Goten shook his head clear, wanting to rub it but could barely even move his arms.

"Yes," the Atalantan responded, still spooning the demi-Saiyan the grub, "I'm giving your girlfriend another few hours. If she doesn't arrive by noon, she automatically forfeits and I will win your heart."

"She'll get here..." Goten growled.

"Maybe... even so, what good will it do? I was already nice enough to let her train for awhile, but it's not like she can actually go from zero to hero in just a matter of days." Spectra stretched her arms, "Well, I've got nothing better to do. May as well set up the battle arena."

"Need a hand?"

Spectra turned suddenly at the deep voice. By the dungeon doorway stood a large man, covered with red fur and long black hair. "Who're you?"

"Dad!" Goten cried.

"What?" Spectra rubbed her eyes, "You mean THIS is Goku? He HAS gotten stronger over the years!" She smirked, "Sure you don't want another rematch?"

"No thanks," the super Saiyan 4 responded, "I won't be battling you today... She will." He stepped to the side to reveal the same brunette frail girl... only this frail girl looked much stronger and a little older than last time, and looked much serious than frightened.

"Valese!" Goten gasped.

Valese smiled brightly, "Goten!" She jumped forward to run to the Saiyan, but Spectra held her palm up.

"Stay back!"

Goku quickly gripped Valese's arm to pull her back, much to her discontent.

Spectra sneered, "You're early... You had a couple more hours before I was gonna come snatch you myself."

"Valese is more than ready to battle you, Spectra," Goku responded, "We would've waited, but I noticed you took the cloaking device off your ship so you could take off somewhere in space. It was just easier to find you with Instant Transmission."

"I could always count on you," said Spectra, then looked over to Valese, "I admit. You look alittle stronger than the last time I saw you... I don't know what you've been going through, but hey, this just might make things more interesting." She nodded her head towards a different direction. "Meet me in the battle arena. I'll be there shortly... and I'll bring the 'prize' with me."

Valese knitted her eyebrows, but Goku laid a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, Valese," he said, "Do what she says. She may be devious, but she can keep her word..." Reluctantly, the girl turned, and the two headed down towards to where the battle arena was located.

---

High above on one of the balconies, a giant platform was placed above the arena, Goten still bondaged to it. Valese smiled at the sight above her. Five days may have passed on Earth, but to her and Goku, it had been five years of nothing but brutal training, all with one thing in mind... freeing Goten.

Spectra tied the platform to the wall, then jumped down below to the battle floor. She gazed over at her opponent, and the Saiyan behind her, who now looked like a tall preteen. "You both look as if you've been gone for years," she stated, "Tell me.. What's your secret?"

"Not much," said Goku, "We actually were gone for a few years... But you wouldn't understand."

Spectra twitched her nose, then looked back to Valese, "Whatever."

Goten stared intently below. 'Valese...' he thought, 'Can she really beat Spectra? Alone?'

"Looks like you're our witness today, Goku," said Spectra as she dropped into a battle stance, "Tell us when to go."

Goku gazed over at Valese, who dropped into a stance herself. "... Begin."

The Atalantan wasted no time jumping at Valese, whipping out her spear, and aiming it towards the girl's head. Valese barely had time, after shrieking, to jump away. She had spent five years training with Goku, but this was the first time that her life was on the line. She was obviously alittle spooked.

Spectra snorted, "So much for expecting a good fight after all," she groaned as she leaped at Valese again, swiping her spear at her opponent's head. Valese quickly dropped to her knees and crawled away, jumping up and dashing over to Goku before Spectra could land her foot on her head.

"Er... Goku? Any advice?" she yelped as she neared him, trying to back away from the Atalantan coming closer.

"Don't be afraid!" said Goku, "I know this is scary, being your first real battle, but we all start somewhere! And remember... you're doing this for Goten."

At those words, Valese balled her fists. As Spectra jumped at her with her spear extended, Valese jumped forward, and slammed her fist into Spectra's gut. The Atalantan was frozen in pain as blood and saliva flew from her mouth. Valese pulled her fist out, surprised. "I... I did that?"

Goten blinked, "Woah! Didn't see that coming!"

Goku smiled, "See? You have it in you! Now give it all you've got!"

Valese smiled, nodded, and grabbed Spectra by her shoulders, kicking her in the gut, which sent the alien woman flying across the arena. Spectra landed flat on her back, rolling over to her stomach, and slowly stood back on her knees, gasping for breath. She glared upwards as she heard footsteps come near her. "Ready to give up?"

"I've.. barely... even... BEGUN!" Spectra jumped at the younger warrior, attempting to land a punch, but Valese quickly grabbed her fist and tried landing a blow herself, only to have her own fist caught in Spectra's other hand. The two were gridlocked into each other, either trying to escape the other's grip or trying to hold tightly on the other's hand. At the same time, suddenly, they both raised both their knees, trying to kick each other, but blocking each their own kicks.

Goten stared in awe as the battle raged on below him. "This is incredible..." he murmured, "... Is this really Valese?"

Goku had his arms crossed as he intently watched the battle. 'I'd say they're about a dead even match now...'

"Enough of this crap!" Spectra hissed as she pulled away and tried to land a blow to Valese's gut. The girl however managed to jump back and chop the alien woman's back, sending her face first into the floor.

"Are you ready to give up now?" Valese asked again.

Spectra coughed to catch her breath, but then smirked to herself, "No... That's the problem with you, girlie. You may have gotten stronger, but you're still a soft weakling!" She shot her arm out, grabbed Valese's ankle, jumped into the air, and spun the girl in circles wildly, until she finally let go and sent the young woman hurtling into the wall, face first.

"Valese!" Goten cried.

Valese slowly pulled herself from the now cracked wall, grunting to herself and rubbing her injured head.

"Valese, behind you!" Goku shouted.

The girl whipped around to see Spectra, with her golden spear in hand, racing over to her, ready to stab her insides out. She quickly jumped out of the way as Spectra only was able to stab the wall, and valiantly tried ducking each swing and swipe the Atalantan was throwing at her. Valese noticed that at the moment, the Atalantan was relying on her spear to attack. Once Spectra threw another swipe, the brunette managed to grab hold of the spear, shove her weight forward, and cause the end of the spear to poke sharply into Spectra's gut. The older warrior staggered back, gasping for breath, and Valese slammed the spearhead into the ground, jumped up on it, and used the momentum to kick Spectra hard and send her flying to the other side of the arena, skidding on the ground to a halt.

As she struggled to get back to her feet once more, she became aware of the younger warrior approaching her. She glared up to see Valese standing before her, holding the golden spear in her hands and tightening her grip. Spectra gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, ready for the possible execution... but instead, only heard the clang of her spear thrown across the room. "Sorry to scare you like that," said Valese, "But I was taught the technique of using _no_ weapons. Let's fight fair now, okay?"

Spectra growled under her breath, "Fair...? You want fair?" She rose to her feet, "I've been fighting 'fair' for more than twenty years! I've been fighting by the rules, and I kept winning... which to me, was losing! And when I bend the rules a little, what happens? I'm finally beaten, but he's taken away from me, and I lose my best friend!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that," said Valese.

"BITCH!" Spectra screamed, as she swiped at Valese's face, "You're just a frail weak little girl! I've been fighting all these years, and you suddenly show up out of the blue and beat me around? I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" She jumped at Valese again, and recklessly threw punches at her, Valese evading each one.

"Calm down," said Valese, "You can't attack with your emotions. You need to clear your mind and concentrate."

"I'M MORE EXPIRIENCED!" the Atalantan screamed, "How dare you try to advise me? You've only had five days to train and you think you know it all!"

"I don't," said Valese, "I only trained for five years, accurately. But I trained with Goku Son... And that's enough to make me stronger than a million men!"

"Five years!"

"Like he said, you wouldn't understand..."

Spectra snarled, "Even if you did somehow train five years prior to this match, why would you spend that much time for just one person? Wouldn't you have gotten bored, realized throwing away five years of your life for a crush isn't worth it, and moved on?"

Valese's frow burrowed some more, "No..." she answered, "Because crushes are one thing, but it's different when you're in love. You'll be willing to sacrifice anything, even five years of your life, just to make him safe and happy."

Goten's eyes went wide. "She... she _loves _me?"

"Idiot," Spectra muttered, "Anybody who's in love is a fool... Especially if they're willing to waste five years away only to have their head gutted and lose their man to the one true winner here!"

"You're the idiot!" Valese spatted, "I don't know what you would consider love or romance, but where I come from, it's not a contest. The person you marry isn't some sort of prize. It's a commitment towards one another. It's only true love when the person you love loves you back."

Goten's eyes gleamed, as he had realized the search for the perfect woman had ended. "Valese!" he called down, "I love you!"

Valese glanced upwards at Goten, surprised. 'Did... he say that he loved me?' she thought as a smile crept across her face, "He loves me! He said he loved me! I've never felt so happy!"

Unfortunately, that feeling came to an abrupt end as Spectra took the opportunity to body slam against the distracted girl. As Valese waved her arms around to regain her balance the alien warrior retrieved her fall spear and swiped the handle at her feet, thus knocking her to the ground. She turned around to see Spectra leaping into the air, and aiming her spear straight for Valese's head.

"Look out!" cried Goku.

"Valese, NO!" cried Goten.

Instinctually, Valese's hand shot up and grabbed the end of the spear, just inches before it could strike her face. Spectra grunted and tried to pull the spear away from the earthling, but she had a tight grip on it and she managed to keep it away from her face. Finally, she held tighter and snapped the spear in half. Spectra fell forward, losing her balance as her weapon broke, and Valese took the opportunity to kick her hard and send her flying across the arena, having Goku scurry out of the way.

Valese stood back up to her feet, looking more determined. "Okay, I've had it..." she murmured, "Goku said I was about your strength on our fourth year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But I stayed a little longer just to gain an upper hand. Now it's time I finished this..." She held both hands together and brought them back to her side. "Ka..."

Goten's eyes went wide, "She... she knows THAT?"

"Me..." Valese's hands began forming a blue ki energy ball, "Ha..."

Goku smiled, "So she's finally bringing out the big guns..."

"Me..."

Spectra blinked as she sat upwards, "What... is this?"

Valese shot her hands forward as a massive blue ki wave headed straight for Spectra, "HA!"

The blue wave struck Spectra dead on, slamming her into the wall, greatly decreasing her strength and status as the kamehameha wave plowed into her. Finally, the attack died down. Spectra sank to the floor, her clothes torn, bruises everywhere, and blood gushing from cuts.

Goku looked down at the mortally wounded alien. "It looks like Spectra lost... for the first time."

"Way to go, Valese!" Goten shouted form above, "Didn't know ya had it in ya!"

Valese silently made her way to Spectra's broken body, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small green bean. "I thought I was going to need this when Spectra beaten my guts out..." she said, "But it looks as if the shoe is on the other foot now." She bent down and placed the senzu bean into Spectra's mouth, and rubbed her throat to help her swallow. "Maybe she was my enemy, but I'm not like her... I will not stoop to killing people just because they lost."

Goku smiled, "You're a true warrior, Valese..."

"Er... hello?" Goten sheepishly called, "A little help please? I haven't exactly been able to move my arms and legs around for almost a week now!"

Goku grinned his famous grin. "Oh... sorry about that!" He and Valese jumped up into the air and floated up towards Goten, Goku stopping halfway to let Valese get reacquainted.

Valese, after a long time of training and determination, smiled broadly for the first time. "Oh Goten...!" she clung to the Saiyan and buried her face into his chest.

"Valese..!" Goten sweated a bit, "You're acting as if you haven't seen me in years!"  
"I haven't!"

Goten looked over to his young-looking father questioning. Goku shrugged, "I'll explain later."

The demi-Saiyan looked back down at his girlfriend. "I have to admit," he said, "I didn't think that was you down there for a while. I can't believe how much you've changed."

Valese pulled back slightly, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "I must look totally different to you... I'm not as pretty as I use to be... Now I look like this... this..."

"You look just as beautiful, Valese," said Goten with a smile, "If not even more."

The girl blushed, "You... you flatterer!"

Goten smirked as Valese raised her face near his, and the two closed their eyes as their lips neared.

However, their lips never came in contact.

Goku watched in horror as Spectra jumped from out of nowhere, shoving the broken end of her spear straight through Valese's chest. The girl's eyes went wide with shock and pain as blood trickled down her gi and splashed to the floor below them.

Goten had a similar expression to that of his father's as he watched Valese fall over, unconscious, and was face to face with Spectra, who looked very deranged. "I... will... not... HAVE THIS!" she screamed, "All the years I've fought for a husband... All the years I had disappointments... all this time I knew that Goku was the real winner of our last battle! And just as I have finally found his unwed son to marry... His girlfriend BEATS ME! The one time I didn't want to be defeated... I WAS DEFEATED!" White aura began surrounding the Atalantan as her rage boiled more, "I WON'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I AM SICK OF LOSING! SCREW THE RULES! I'LL KILL HER, AND MAKE EITHER YOU OR GOKU MINE! And if you don't like it, YOU CAN DIE WITH HER!" Her deranged face twisted into insane laughter as she carelessly dropped the broken spear, with Valese lodged into it, to the ground. Goku quickly raced down to catch her before she had a rough landing.

Goten's shocked face slowly boiled into anger as Spectra continued her evil laughter. "You... How could you...!" he growled, "I will NEVER be yours! You hear me, NEVER!" He shouted as golden aura exploded around him, ceasing Spectra's laugh, "And I'll murder you into pieces before you can kill me!" He screamed as his aura grew larger, and the ki around him broke the bondages holding him tightly in place.

Spectra looked on in shock. "He's so much stronger...!" she murmured, then smirked, "Just how I like 'em!"

Goten glared down at Spectra, not amused. His hair grew spikier, and lightning cackled around him. Goku witnessed the entire thing from below. "He's... he's hit Super Saiyan Two!"

Spectra was too impressed with Goten's strength and power to realize the danger she was in. "Even stronger!" she cried, "Give it to me, baby! Give me your best shot!" She held her arms out as an offering, "Fulfill the tradition! Defeat me! It's the only way you can win an Atalantan's heart! DO IT!"

Goten held his arms to his side as a much bigger blue ki ball formed. "Ka... me... ha.. me..."

"Yes! This again!" Spectra gleamed, "The first one almost killed me, actually! If you're ten times stronger, I can't wait to see the damage of this!"

Goku's eyes went wide, "GOTEN! Be careful! A blast that huge in this ship could damage it badly!"

Goten didn't hear. He was too into killing Spectra once and for all. "HAAA!" The kamehameha wave slammed hard into the insane Spectra, as it tore into her body, blasting her through the ship's walls, into outer space even, but the Atalantan was already dead and disintegrated by the time the wave shot into the empty vacuum of space.

The blast was so huge, however, it took out a huge proportion of the ship, and it exploded into many places as the destroyed ship cracked and fell apart from space's tremendous pressure. Goten continued the blast, wanting to make sure every inch of Spectra was gone for good. As the vacuum of space started pulling everything out, Goku grabbed Valese tightly to keep from getting sucked out, but in his pre-teen form, his strength wasn't enough to keep them still. With a shout, he powered up to Level 4, held Valese tightly, and forced his way to Goten, grabbing him around the waste, and using Instant Transmission to teleport out of the ship, just before it completely collapsed.

-----

Dende and Mr. Popo were surprised to see the red-furred Saiyan, holding tightly onto two young adults, appear out of thin air right before them. The Namek rubbed his head. "Sheesh... I'm never going to get use to that..."

"So I take it things went well, Goku?" asked Mr. Popo.

Goku set the two down and carefully laid the near-dead Valese on the floor. "Not quite."

Dende gasped. "Oh dear!" he cried, "Get that spear out of her! I'll help her in no time!"

Goku yanked the broken spear from Valese's chest, causing the wound to grow worse, but Dende was quick to holding his hands over her and casting his healing spell. Goten held tightly onto her cold hand while Dende did his work. The color in Valese's face had faded for a moment, but then regained its true color, as the blood dried, and the wound was completely healed. A moment later, Valese's eyes fluttered opened. "Wha..?"

Goten smiled broadly, and hugged her close. "Valese! You're okay! I'm so glad!"

Valese blinked, then patted his back, "Same here... Er, what happened? Where's Spectra?"

"You beat her," said Goku, "Therefore, Goten is now officially yours."

Valese smiled, "Thank you, Goku," she responded, "But... Goten is only mine _if _he wants to be."

Goten smiled back, "You're definitely one in a million, Valese. So why wouldn't I want to be?"

They chuckled as everyone else smiled down at the happy couple.


	5. Epilogue

Down in the dark pits of HFIL, Spectra kicked a rock in frustration and it landed into a lake of lava. "Feh," she murmured, "Damned into the pits of hell, or FHIGL, whatever they wanna call it! Just because I was sick of winning... and the one time I wanted to win, I lost..." She sighed, "I suppose that drove me to the brink of insanity. All those years, and I was able to beat not one but TWO men... and now neither can be my husband. God, this sucks..."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in such a miserable place like this?" spoke a raspy, feminish voice from behind. Spectra turned to see a white creature with purple circles on his body.

"Pfft... Not getting married, that's for sure," she glumly responded.

"So I see," the creature smirked, "You are an Atalantan, aren't you?"

Spectra blinked, surprised. "Yes, I am... how did you know?"

"I heard you were sent here for beheading many men, and no 'winning' Atalantan ever went to Paradise," the creature licked his lips, "I've heard about you and your ways of mating. In fact, I've been lonely all these years. Perhaps I'll give it a go."

Spectra twitched her nose, "You do realize it's practically a death wish," she said, "I'm one of the strongest atalantans to ever live. Hence how I could never find my husband."

"Perhaps, but then again, you never went up against Freeza the Tyrant, have you?"

"Freeza, huh?" said Spectra, as she stood up. "I heard you were taken down easily by a mere boy. What makes you think you've got a chance with me."

Freeza's face turned in disgust, "For your information, dear, that 'mere boy' was a Super Saiyan! And I heard you didn't do very well against them yourself!" He then smiled and dropped into a battle stance, "What do you say? Third time's the charm?"

Spectra rolled her eyes, "I don't have my spear anymore."

"You won't be needing it."

Spectra smirked and stood up, "Well, if you're that desperate to die, I suppose I could just pound that sorry face in over and over until you drown in your own blood." She dropped into her own fighting stance, "Whenever you're ready."

"Please," Freeza offered, "Lady's first."

Spectra jumped at Freeza and attempted to strike his face, but the changeling had quickly stepped to the side the very second she approached, and handchopped her on the back. She fell to the ground, and as she began to stand back up, Freeza whipped his large tail at her, which sent her flying over to the lava lakes, crashing landing right near one. She laid still for a moment, but struggled to get back to her feet. Shortly however, she felt a scaly hand wrap around her neck and carried her into the sky, dangling her over one of the lava lakes.

"Well," spoke Freeza, "If I let go of you now, you're as good as history. Unless of course you admit that I have beaten you. What will it be?"

Spectra figured she could have floated to the side if he let go, but the grip on her neck was so tight, she could barely even breathe, as dark spots began blinking in her eyesight. She could barely have any time to clear her mind and get her bearings before she could fly to safety.

This Freeza fellow had actually managed to beat her!

"Well?" Freeza snarled.

"I've never..." Spectra struggled to get the words out, "been beaten... this quickly..." She then flashed the changeling a smile, "Of course I'll be your bride..."

Freeza smirked. "How delightful..." He tossed the Atalantan to the side, sending her crashing into the ground by the lakes. "It's been awhile since I've had a 'toy' to mess around with. Go put something nice on while I tell everyone to prepare our little ceremony." He turned and floated off, but stopped mid way, "Oh, and just remember... I beat you, therefore I win your heart... so there will be no escape." He flashed an evil grin, "Keep that in mind for the years to come."

Spectra just laid there on the ground, unmoving. It didn't matter whether or not Freeza would treat her properly or torture her endlessly. She was thrilled nevertheless... She had finally found her husband!

END.


End file.
